


Foreboding

by mysensitiveside



Category: Popular (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-27
Updated: 2011-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysensitiveside/pseuds/mysensitiveside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam can't help but worry, but she doesn't know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foreboding

Sam wasn’t one for superstitions. Not usually, anyway. Rationally, her mind simply couldn’t come to actually believe in them.

She was starting to question that, though. Because there was this feeling that she just couldn’t seem to shake. This foreboding sense of doom. Sam felt ridiculously melodramatic even thinking about it in those terms, but she didn’t know how else to describe it.

It was probably just because of the whole prom thing, Sam told herself. She and Brooke were going to make Harrison choose between them, and inevitably, her friendship with either Brooke or Harrison was going to suffer because of it.

So that must be it. Must be the reason why Sam kept having these cryptically ominous dreams at night; why something inside her kept saying that Brooke shouldn’t go to prom.

She couldn’t actually say something like that out loud, though. Suggesting that Brooke skip prom wouldn’t go over too well, Sam knew.

That was the other strange thing, though. It wasn’t that she felt like all three of them needed to skip prom. Just Brooke. Maybe Sam just didn’t want Brooke to win, and her sub-consciousness was masking her pettiness as fear for Brooke.

But that explanation didn’t feel quite right either... Sam would be sad if Harrison picked Brooke, but it wouldn’t be the end of the world. Sam would simply deal with it and move on.

Regardless, it was really nothing to worry about, anyway. They were just going to prom. What could possibly go wrong?

 **THE END**


End file.
